Pure Love
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: So what if Sarah wants to be a little spontaneous? So what if she turns into a regular college girl? So what if she has a little fun? Who cares! The Goblin King Do! He cares... LOTS!


_**So, I was recently told by a reader from one of my other stories, that the said story "bored them to death." I just giggled at the comment and moved on with my life. But then a dream came along and I just had to let that person eat their words *teehee* But because I want to be a little spontaneous, and besides the fact that I have a little writers block, I have decided to make this delectable story. I hope that you do enjoy. :D **_

_**(Might I also warn the use of language? I know it's not usually like me, but it fits within the story…)**_

_**I.L.C**_

_**Disclaimer time! As much as it pains me to say so, I do NOT own Jareth, Sarah, or little Toby. I do NOT own Robert (father) the Mega-Bitch (mother), or that term 'Mega-Bitch' for that particular quote is from Drop Dead Fred :D I do NOT own the delicious story of Romeo and Juliet or Casper the friendly ghost. I just use them for my own pleasure. But might I say that I DO own people such as Stacy and John... Just so you know....**_

_**You may enjoy now. **_

_______

"Damn it, John! Are you almost finished? It hurts like hell!" Sarah retaliated as she screeched in pain through her teeth.

"You can't rush perfection, Sarah. Now please be still." he says with no emotion whatsoever. _The nerve_…

She lie on the long and narrow bed within his _'office'_ with her legs wide open as John sits on one knee, kneeling down into Sarah's body. Sarah grunts in frustration as she has clearly had enough of this annoying pain that he sticks within her. She clutches the side of the bed with every nail as she starts to seep through the leather-like material. "Ooow!" she almost whispers in a whimper. She has been in this same position for the past 45 minutes now and she is almost completely numb all over. _When in hell is he going to be done with this?!_ Why she agreed to do this, she had no fucking idea! But once you start something like this, how earth would you have the nerve to stop in the middle.

John suddenly exhales out the complete concentration. He has had his eyes to her flesh for almost an hour now. "O-Kay," he almost shouted in complete happiness. "Perfection!" he continues with a wide smile showing his perfect teeth. "I think that all of that practice really had paid off. What do you think?" he asked as she looked down. She saw the most beautiful thing in the God known world. She smiled in complete satisfaction and allure. "Why you wanted **that**_, there_ I don't even want to know. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy!" John jumped up to give Sarah room to breathe. He wiped the beats of sweat off of his forehead as she tries to sit up. "Can you?" he asked grasping her hand to help her up.

She eventually, with great force, sat back up and tried to adjust to her new form. She looked back down at the tender spot between her legs as she, once again, grunts in complete frustration.

"Wow, if it's this bad just sitting up, I can only imagine how it will be for me just to stand and walk. How long before the pain starts to scurry?" she asks playfully but with sad eyes.

"Well, it should be completely healed within a moth at the most. If not, then come to me. But you should be able to give it air within the next 4 days or so. And since yours is smaller than others, than it shouldn't take even a month to heal." he says firmly once again. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked in concern as she started to stand. He grabbed her by the waist to hold her balance.

"I'm good." she mentions as she stands perfectly, as best as she can. She then finds her jeans and stars to put them on. "Thanks again, my good friend. I really had _fun_." she says as she adds sarcasm to the compliment. "Oh, and I really am sorry for cussing you out. I don't usually use words like that." she gave an apologetic smile as she slowly zipped her jeans up to protect that soft spot.

"Wait," John stops her. "I've gotta patch it up." he says as he slowly uses the fixings and before she knew it, with in no pain whatsoever, it was done, perfectly covered and protected. He stands as he takes a good look at the great job he has done, regardless if it's covered or not. "Be careful with that spot now. It's the tenderest thing on our body. And don't mention the vulgarity. I get it all the time with everybody else. But I am not doing anything worse than all of the other people who also does this for a living." he gave a small laugh at his own comment. He walks back into the other room and stands in front of, what looks like, a 19th century cash register. Sarah followed as she stood in front of it waiting for her price.

"Where on earth did you find this... thing anyway?" Sarah asks as she lightly touches the metal it is made of. John laughs a bit.

"Believe it or not, I found it in my fathers' garage. You'd be surprised at the shit-load of crap he's got in that abyss of a room. And to be quite honest, only one button works on it now. And that button conveniently opens the cash register." he chuckles at the stupid contraption. "Your total is......." he uses a calculator next to the big metal monstrosity. "Well since yours is so small, and you are a good friend... it will sum up to $85." he leans into the tall table to await a hard days pay.

"Damn! That's it? I was prepared to pay you at least around $110, but if you insist..." she separates a fraction of the money in her hand and gives it to him.

"Well, you are a very good friend of mine, an you let me get that close to you, I got half of my days pay just practically laying on you." he give another perfect smile.

"You are a naughty boy." she finishes with seriousness that John couldn't help but to chuckle to.

"It's truly amazing on how I got _that_ far with you." he said again, half heartedly almost as if he meant it. They both shook it off as Sarah took him by the chin and squeezed it tightly.

"That's my little butt-whole." she giggles a well deserved giggle after the hour she just went through. Her giggling fun eventually comes to a halt as she starts to think how to keep this a secret.

"What's wrong?" John asks as he notices her looking into oblivion. "Thinking about what the hell I just gave to you, or what?" he said playfully walking to her and grasping onto her arm to escort her to the outside world. "Seriously, how did you come up with that, anyway?"

"What you did is nothing short of a secret of my own. No one would understand it. I am just worried of what my step-mother would think of me waddling into the house. She has been very suspicious of me since the moment she met me and this is the perfect thing to get her to kick me out as soon as she can. You know how religious she is." She holds her hand up to her head for an upcoming headache.

"Oh, yeah. The dreaded Mega-Bitch!" he spits out causing Sarah to burst into laughter.

"That's the one!" she yells as John laughs along. "I'm sure I'll me fine. I'm a freakin actress for God's sake. I can do it!"

"That's the spirit." he says as he opens the dark place letting the bright sun into the practical cove.

"Thanks again, Johnny boy." she starts to waddle away like a penguin. "I… think I'm going to change into something more comfortable when I get home." She adds rubbing the tender spot.

"Good call… Hey, if you want to, you can go again for free. Discount you know!" he gave a silent smile.

She flips him off behind her back. He smiles once more.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind!" she says sarcastically as she walks on. "Until then, hell no! You can find some fresh blood to feast upon, my liege."

"I'll be here," he said seductively. She flips him off.

_

**Three Months Later**

"_**You are not pure" **_

"Hmm..." Sarah hums in confusion. She looks at her clock as she does every day when she hears that whisper. 1:00p.m. it's always at 1:00p.m. but why? That whisper has come to her the moment that she took the fixings off of her new tattoo. It was odd enough that she took them off at exactly 1:00p.m. but... the voices were just plain creepy. She never hears it more than once in a day which was a little odder within her circumstance. But this has happened so often that she just put it behind her head and decided that it was just her sub-conscious speaking its mind. Ha-ha...

She now works on a story she has been working on for quite some time now, with her knees up to her chest using them as a small table. She is doing some extra credit for her classes coming up within the next year at college...

"_**You are not pure"**_ Huh? Wait, I have already heard the voice today... now it's... I don't understand. _**'You are not pure' **_what the hell?!

Sarah looks up at her surroundings in her room; dim-lighted, plain old room with a little David Bowie playing faintly in the background on the radio. Every single sense of her well being has captured her surroundings and no voice........... She slowly pulls her attention onto her work once again, as she deeply tantalizes herself on if that was just her imagination running haywire again... She looks at her clock and it shows that its 8:27p.m.

Yeah... just my imagination....

She works and works on a story about a couple who was ripped apart by unwilling circumstances in which they have to fight through in order to get back together again, kind of like Romeo and Juliet on steroids. And after some time, she finishes the rightful ending that should have become for Romeo and Juliet, she puts down her pencil and just listens to another David Bowie track playing from the same station. '_Man, they are in love with that interesting singer, aren't they_?' she muses to herself as she keeps listening until she drifts off...

"_**You are not pure"**_

There it is again... She pops her head up and looks at the clock to see it is now 10:13p.m.

She looks around the room, yet again to see and feel the same atmosphere she saw a few hours ago. The room stays silent once more. '_I must just be a little too worked up'... _She closes her eyes once more...

"_**You are not pure"**_

"Aah..." she yells as she starts to get annoyed, she pulls herself up from the pillows she laid on. "What the hell is going on… seriously?!" She starts to hear them more now...

"_**You are not pure" "You are not pure"**_

"_**... not pure"**_

"_**... not pure"**_

"_**You are not pure"**_ They gradually get a little louder eventually forming surround sound all around her_**. "You are not pure" "...not pure"**_ They get louder and louder like white noise on a television now. _**"YOU ARE NOT PURE"**_ They over power her even more.

"Who are you?" she yells as if the whole room just filled with people. "What do you want? Tell me!" she yells even louder plugging her ears up now trying to keep the noise from entering in. Too bad they are from her own mind.

"_**You are not pure" **_

"_**... not pure"**_

"_**... are not pure"**_

"_**... not pure"**_

She closes her eyes to mentally try to kick them out of her head. "Get out!" she shouts to her lungs. "Go away!" she shouts more "Please!"

"_**You are not pure"**_

"_**...are not pure"**_

"Stop it!" she squeezed her eyes tighter to concentrate more.

"_**...not pure"**_

"Shut up!"

"**You are not pure"** a... man?

All is silent.

"Huh?" she is in tears now, as she slowly opens her eyes to see that her room is pitch black... she sees nothing.

...

"**You, my dear, are not pure."** says the same voice.

"What?" she gasps as she opens her eyes to still see nothing.... she realizes that she has cloth tied around her eyes, but no cloth around her body. She is completely bare! "Hey, what kind of kinky stunt is this?! Let me go!" she says as she tries to move, but she is tied tightly and can barely move her arms. She tries to tug any body part just to realize that the only thing that isn't tied in a huge knot, are her legs and mouth.

It also didn't take long for her to feel the slightest touch to her lower abdomen which makes her hair stand on end. She felt the strangest fabric roll down her stomach. It was heavy enough for a hand to lie within it, leaving goosebumps in its trail. Someone was having a little fun with her. Her head is in a whirl, her heart knows this is wrong, but her hormones think differently.

She takes in a heap of air, sucking in harshly as she suddenly felt the softest lips right under her breasts. The person lingers butterfly kisses up to her nick and then sucks the living life out of her as if they were a vampire. Then they talk with the purest, yet darkest voice imaginable.

**"My peach,"** he starts as Sarah suddenly rings a bell. She growls just loud enough for her ears only, knowing who it is. **"It seems that you have poisoned your beautifully wretched body with impurity."** he growls back as if he heard her silent pun.

"What the hell do you accuse to be, doing this to me-" she was rudely interrupted by those same lips crushing hers as he forces his way into her mouth, she tasting something she didn't want to have the _delight_ of savoring. But he was persistent in making her forget her hatred as he pulled those same fingers along with more, up to her head to be still her, entrancing her more with a lust that just didn't seem to scurry. She slowly but almost willingly forgot the hatred as she started to return the kiss at the same pase. Having a battle on who is in charge within a small war in her mouth, she completely forgot that she was being tortured, and returned the favor.

With the wonders of being tied up, she could not push him away. But he somehow read her mind and lightly pulled from her brushing down her body once more, stopping at her lower abdomen once again.

**"And since you have been a very naughty girl,"** he starts again referring to his last comment. **"You must pay the price."** he says as she almost smiles at the plain kinkiness he was betraying. But before she could comment on him, she hears a 'shwing' of a sword, or a knife coming out of a sheaf of some sort.

Her light smile isn't so light anymore. '_What kind of games does this man play? And... why am I not surprised?'_

"Umm, I don't... I don't know what you are planning on doing with me but.... umm... I-I-" she stops as she suddenly feels ice cold metal upon the inside of her left leg; the exact spot where her tattoo lies. Her breathing becomes quick and hurry-some as she tries not to think of what is going to happen next.

He kisses the same spot lightly. **"You must pay the debt to me, Sarah Williams. You need to learn a valuable lesson in listening. Are you ready, my love?"** he whispers as he softly rubs the tender spot with two fingers, causing Sarah's flesh to crawl, and then the sudden blade-like thing starts to seep through her flesh causing sore and icy-hot pain to slowly feast upon her body.....

"N - NO!" she rises up from her deep slumber only to find herself in the same room with the same dim light and the same music of the late night atmosphere. She sees her room again. '_It was only a dream', s_he mused as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She sat in the same spot still as death and looked at her clock... 4:56a.m. She covers herself deep within her stuffed animals for protection until the sun rose. Once she saw the beautiful sunrise, she stood from her bed and started her tiring day. School is starting soon and she must get new cloths. This is the perfect time to show at least someone the tattoo before she went completely nuts.

"Stacy." she shouted. _Perfect_.

__

_**"You are not pure"**_

"Okay, what do you think?" Sarah asks her friend Stacy as she comes out of her dressing room. She comes to an oversized mirror to see herself fully. She wears a black, low-cut cashmere shirt that cups her breasts and flows from her chest down. Underneath the edge of her shirt she has a blue denim skirt a few inches from her knee and simple black ballet flats.

"Very cute, my sister. I like it…" she says with a smile

"_**You are not pure"**_

"What?" Sarah whispers to herself in confusion as she rushes back into her dressing room to look at her phone; 2:27p.m. '_I knew it… I have already heard it today!'_

"Okay, I now want to see you with that green top and the jeans... SARAH!" Stacy yelled in a gasp as she ran into the tiny room along with Sarah and shut the automatic-lock door. Sarah drops her phone in surprise as she heard the slam of the door and turned around after she lost grasp of her practical lifeline.

"What?!" she yelled as Stacy did. But before she could control the situation, Stacy rose Sarah's skirt to see her left leg.

"Well, would you lookie here, an impure substance from the most pure person that I know… Ha!" Stacy says in a narrative tone. She looks up to Sarah in which has her eyes squeezed tightly as if Stacy were to scream. "I like it." She says with a wide smile.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"What?" Sarah asks in quiet confusion.

"But what... is it?" Stacy asks tilting her head to the right to try and figure out what that... thing is. Sarah forcefully pulls her skirt back right great force causing her to fall back on her ass on the little stool within the tiny room.

"What? You- you aren't…" Sarah thought Stacy had it out for her.

"I'd like to get one of those." Stacy continues pointing at Sarah's leg.

"Wait a minute! You aren't pissed?" Sarah shouted breathing heavily.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"Ahh…" Sarah hits her hand to her head in annoyance.

"Why would I be upset? It's not like tattoos are illegal. I am planning on getting one myself very soon. Tell me what is that interesting shape?..." she starts to laugh to herself.

"I am seriously confused…" Sarah sits dumbfounded.

"What, do you want me to scream and holler? Because I could think of a reason… like why not telling me about it sooner, or taking me with you for that matter?" she giggles more. Sarah sits looking into space. "Sarah," Stacy snaps to her face and she slowly looks up.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"Come on Sarah. I'm not your mother (thankfully), and I among other people wouldn't freak. Relax." Stacy rubs in comfort onto Sarah's back.

"No – it's not that…" Sarah looks to her then gives a blank smile. "Let's go to lunch."

_

They both sit at a booth with a fair share of bags of their own and a buffet of Chinese all over the table. They both grab a pair of chopsticks and eat the various amounts of different foods.

"Okay," Stacy mumbled as she chewed on noodles. "You wanted to talk, now talk,"

Sarah sighs to get ready to plead insanity. "Okay, so you know me right?" she asks as Stacy nods. "I am completely crazy. I have vivid dreams and write strange stories, I also have imaginary friends right?" Sarah points to her with chopsticks as Stacy gives a knowing nod. "So would it be any different if I told you that I am starting to hear voices as well?" she gets interrupted.

"Wait, are you telling me that among everything that is wrong with you, you are also a schizophrenic?" Stacy starts to smile. Sarah nods in shame. "Elaborate please,"

"Stacy," she grabs her arm and pulls her closely. "I have been hearing… whispers." Sarah says as she looks around to make sure no one else hears. "I hear the same thing over and over again. I hear this… thing, this voice that says 'You are not pure' countless times in a day, at least three times. It started only after I revealed my tattoo when I took the bandage off. I heard it at exactly 1:00p.m. every day, but only once. But just recently I have been hearing it countless times. I thought if I showed someone my new tattoo, the voices would go away. But they won't! They just… won't leave me. And that started after I dreamed of…" she stopped herself.

Sarah looked at Stacy. She saw Stacy's expression of pure shock. Stacy didn't know of what Sarah would do next; explode?

"Wow, Sarah. You have quite a mind don't you?" Stacy asks calmly.

"I'm serious!" shouted Sarah. But Stacy quickly became deathly quiet as if something just spooked her. "What?" Sarah asked wide-eyed.

"I know who it is…" Stacy whispers. She then grabs Sarah and pulls her closer. "Its… it's… _The Goblin King." _She whispers within Sarah's ear...

**BANG!**

"Ow!" Stacy giggled at Sarah's hit.

"You are absolutely no help at all, Stacy!" Sarah said as she sat back in a pissed tone.

"Well, lets see... you do say that, that figment of your imagination is always taunting you and invading your dreams," Stacy snickers at the thought. "yeah, invading your dreams, my ass, Sarah." Stacy laughed as she ate a potato.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah acted shocked.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Sarah. You know as well as I do that you have dreams full of smut about this… what did you call him, the _heroic blonde beauty" _Stacy snapped as Sarah immediately starts to blush in crimson red cheeks. "Oh, don't get embarrassed, every girl has a crush, it's just that most of them actually exist…" she snickers to herself.

"Okay, I think we have the point…" Sarah says kneeling her head down in complete embarrassment and hatred for Stacy at the moment.

"Look, Sarah. I think that this is all in your head. You said that you were surprised that I didn't freak out because of that tattoo of yours. In truth, you are not 'impure', that doesn't even apply to the bible anymore. You are just fine. I think that you have the Mega-Bitch stuck in your head and you have what she _would_ say to you if she found out. You are blowing this way out of proportion just a little, okay?" She says as Sarah looks from the shadow of her hair covering her face. She nods a little and looks up fully.

"Okay" she says a little shaky.

"And for the King, since you are potentially in love with this in animate creature, you probably gave him a little too much credit and let him get to you as well. You need to take a break from that life and get another, understand me?" Stacy says with concern.

"Yeah, well it's not like I don't try!" she yells in vain.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, will ya?" she asked. "Eat a piece of chicken. Sit back and enjoy the rest of the day. I will do my best to keep you wildly entertained." Sarah gives her an annoyed look, shakes it off and pops a piece of chicken in her mouth.

But does it help? Nope!

__

**A Week Later**

'_Really, Sarah, don't fret over it. You'll be fine…'_ Stacy says over the phone. _'Okay, I've gotta go, see you at the dorm!'_ and with that, they hang up.

Even with the strong words of her good friend, she just couldn't help but to be a little jumpy at times. _'It's all in your head'_ is what she mentally says to herself when she hears the voice.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"I know," she just does her best to blow it off.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"I am well aware of that, thank you." She smiles to herself as she finishes Toby's lunch. She sets a bowl of Tomato soup with cheetos, a grilled cheese and a glass of milk for the growing boy. "Toby," she cries "Come and eat, you little bugger!" she smiles as she fixes her own. And as she flips her sandwich she suddenly hears a frantic scream coming form the second story getting louder and louder as Toby comes down. Sarah quickly caught the hyper child as he jumped from the last stair, spun him around and gave him a blueberry before he yelled, "let me down" with a giggle.

She set him in the chair and said "Eat up," when she went to get her food.

"Thanks, Sarah!" he yells in glee for the whole world to hear.

As Sarah made the same lunch for herself she head the same phrase again, but from a stronger source.

"**You, my dear are not pure"**

"Whoa," she whispered as she suddenly felt the world spin.

She shook it off as she finished making her lunch at the table. Just before she sat to join Toby, she went out to the curb to collect the mail. She has been expecting a package college for sometime, and it should be here any day now. She glanced at every piece of mail.

"Let's see, dad, dad, dad, Karen, dad, and… me?" _ 'What? It's not a package'..._

She walks back in, sits down and looks at the piece of art within her hands as she put the other mail down on the table.

_'No return address, that's strange. How interesting… something doesn't feel right about this letter though.' _

It's beautifully hand folded light gold colored material; it feels like pure gold sliced into sheets of paper. The borderline of it is all black vine with wings, hearts and roses splattered on the edge. Such beautiful handwriting, you can still smell the fresh ink.

"Wow…" Sarah is surprised at the beautiful looking letter. "This is pretty." She adds as the starts to open it…

"I'm done!" Toby yells as he puts emphasis on the word 'done'. She watches him as he leaps off the chair and goes to the sink as he washes his hands. Sarah tries to make sure that he actually uses soap. Once he finishes he runs upstairs as Sarah looks to the letter once more.

"Were home!" came in a sudden voice from the door. Sarah tore her sight from the letter and sees her father and her step-mother. She whispers a blank 'hi' as she rushed to her room with her new gift.

"_**You are not pure"**_ says the voice once more.

"Shut up! Just shut up for once!" Sarah yells as she enters her room with a loud slam of her door hitting the wall. She locks it, turns the blinds on her window and crosses her legs indian style as she lands on her bed. She takes a firm hold on that letter as she attempts to open it.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"Ugh…" she grunts to herself as she finally opens the beautiful binding.

Again, she smells the fresh ink that never seems to dry.

_Dearest Sarah and Toby Williams,_

_You are cordially invited to this year's Save the Children Foundation. You, among others are looked upon as hope. It would truly be an honor for you to come and join within the support that we have for our dear children. Anyone under 21 is automatically invited, but anyone over the age limit would need special permission otherwise. If under any circumstances that Sarah and/or Toby cannot come we would need an RSVP immediately. We hope to see both of your beautiful childlike faces at this year's Masquerade. Remember, this honor is applied to you once and only once. We all deeply hope to see you there and meet your lovely acquaintance._

_Until then, sincerely yours, _

_**Jay**_

"Mmhmm…" mutters Sarah as she reads it once more to try and find a catch. "'Jay,' now why do I feel as if this is not what it seems to be?" she asked herself as she looked, again to the name given. "Jay…Jay…Jay… Do I know a Jay?" But instead she finds the time and place. She then grabs hold of a pen from the other side of her bed where her work was and she tried to circle the info given. But this letter is made of a curtian material that cannot touched my genetic ink. "Yeah, that helps my suspiciousness."

"_**You are not pure"**_

She jumps at the sudden outburst of the voice. "God," she exhales as she grabbed a hold of her heart to ease on its speed.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"Seriously?!" Sarah come out of her serious train of thought as she yells in vain.

"**You, my dear are not pure"**the man's voice comes once again.

"Shut the hell up," she mutters as she rushes herself up as she starts to get mad. She slams the distinguished letter onto the vanity and storms out of her room.

"_**You are not pure"**_

She stops dead in her tracks, turns around and points into the air as if she was talking to Casper the Friendly Ghost.

"Listen you; I have had just about enough of this little game that you are playing with my big head! I am so fed up with hearing your voice," she circles her surroundings "Wherever you might be..." She starts to head for the stairs.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"OHMYGOD!" Sarah starts to storm down the stairs.

"_**You are not pure"**_

"That's it! It's about time that this needed to be done! Karen! Dad, I need to speak with you right now about something extremely important!" But once she sees them two together, she, yet again, stops in her tracks at the surprising picture: Her father and step-mother with a welcoming smile for Sarah. '_What the hell… Oh no, there's something wrong.'_

"Hey sweetie," Karen starts as she heads over to Sarah. '_Sweetie?Yup they're is something definitely wrong here'_

"Hi there… Karen…" Sarah shakes her head of the nonsense. "Look Karen, I need you to tell you something important." She holds her hand up to Sarah's mouth.

"Before you tell your wonderful news, we would like to tell you ours."

"Yours?"

"Yes, pumpkin," her father stepped in. "Our news is exceptionally big."

"And you might want to sit down," Karen had Sarah in her arms as she set Sarah down. "Were pregnant!" she says with a glorious shout.

"Pregnant?!" Sarah yells in complete shock.

_'Oh that's great! That's just fucking great! How in the name of Mike am I going to be able to tell her now? UGH!!! Damn it!'_

"Oh, look Robert, she's so happy, she's speechless!" Karen pulls her out of her blank state.

"Oh… Oh Absolutely! I am so happy!" Sarah gives the biggest smile as she does her best to hug Karen without throwing up on her. Sarah really must work hard to make them believe that Sarah actually likes her or they really are as stupid as they look. '_Oh dear God'…_

Sarah gives a happy giggle, the happiest giggle she can give. Similar to the one she gave in the tunnel of the Labyrinth when Hoggle was tantalized by '_that plastic thing around his wrist'_ when confronted by Jareth_… 'Jareth… wait a minute… Jareth'…_

The Goblin King, Jareth!

"So what was your news?" her father her pulled out of obliviousness.

"What?" Sarah says blankly.

"Your news, you said you had news!" Karen says as she give that brainwashed smile of hers.

"Umm… umm…"

"_**You are not pure"**_

_'Hmm… That's it!'_

"Toby and I have been formally invited to a Children's Masquerade. And I wanted you to know because when Toby finds out about this, then he _will_ want to go!" Sarah gives a well wanted smile.

"Really?" asked Karen. "Well that sounds rather delightful. Does it have a date and time and place?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yes it does, its Saturday strangely at 7:03p.m. sharp, and it is at the Plaza. It turns out to be a Children's fundraiser that comes yearly. I think it's more of a cult because only who is invited is eligible to go, or so I read..." Sarah stood as well. "So what do you think?"

"I wonder why it would be a masquerade?" her father asked.

"Beats me," Sarah said.

Karen and her father looked at one another giving a conversation within their eyes.

"Please, say yes for Toby, I will have to leave for college soon and I want to take him for some fun. What do you say?" She asks with a please, which is a first!

"Well, because you said please… Yes you may go!" said Karen.

Sarah smiled lightheartedly. "Thanks… mom." She smiles. '_Now I just feel constipated!'_ Sarah mused to herself as they hugged once more.

_

**Saturday night**

Sarah and Toby stand outside of the Plaza. Sarah wears a crimson red dress that lightly ties behind her neck turning into a V-neck as it holds her chest up in a corset with it freely flowing form her lower waist down. The various red colors show the shadow and shows it to seem bigger than it actually is. Her mask is tied around her head. It gives you an illusion that her eyes grow wide and narrow at the seems with a black a red design that exactly matched the dress.

"Are you ready Toby?" She asked a she straightened his coat and slipped on his mask.

"Let's go Sarah!" he said pulling on her dress to walk in.

"Okay," she laughs as she grabs his hand with hers. They arrive at these two grand doors and the closer they got to them, the more they opened for the two. With the invitation at hand, Sarah and Toby calmly enter the wonderful party of many. It is a beautiful place for a fundraiser. Various shades of dark colored material covering it as though meant for comfort zones and curtains, and a light eggshell color on the walls to give the glamorous feel, dozens of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and many, many people!

"This is exactly like…" she said to herself as she shook her head 'no' "He's here, I just know it. This is a scam, I can feel it." She said, looking at the people, but they are not the same here as they were in her miss encounter back in the past, they are friendly and not at all depraved in any way here. This is a _Children's_ fundraiser after all.

"Sarah," Toby yells as he tugs her.

"Yes Toby," she tears her sight from the crowd to her brother.

"There he is!" he points in a random direction. She looks in it only to see random people.

"Who are you talking about, Toby?" she says looking at… nothing.

"The man," she looks again.

"Toby, there are several men down there, can you point at just one please?" And with that, he dragged her over to the out-spill of guys in costumes. "Toby wait!" she tries to halt him, but she fails to do so. By the time she gives up, she is face to back with a tall slender man with a black outfit that fit like a glove with the most unusual image on the back of it; a skull surrounded by red roses and various amounts of glitter spilling around the image…

"John!" Sarah says as she leaps over to him hugging him as he spins to see his best friend. "Thank you for coming." she whispers into his ear as she comes close to it.

"Hey," he starts as he parts from her. "I am more than happy to come, Its very... uh... interesting if I might say so myself." he added as he still holds a firm grasp onto her arms. Sarah smiles as she is happy to see someone that she knew here. This is a big place and full of strangers. Sarah does often try to avoid times like this. But its a fund raiser and a masquerade. She just couldn't deny the chance.

"Sarah," Toby points to the opposite direction of where she faces to the kids down below.

"Yes," she happily says taring her sight from John to Toby as she knelt down to her side.

"Can I?" he asked as he hopped in suspense. Sarah saw that he was pointing to a crowd of children playing with each other in the distance. Sarah stared at the bundle considering what to do.

"I don't know, Toby. Do you know any of those kids?" she suggested as she suddenly felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up to her right to see a blond haired woman in a simple black dress that flows freely from the lower waist down and it also shimmers in the light up above.

"Don't worry, Ms. Williams." she started as she heard to prettiest voice coming from the stranger. "We have all been expecting Master Toby along with yourself. He shall be fine." she kindly said with a friendly smile under her pure black glittery mask that hides her true identity. Sarah gives an apprehensive look before giving in mentally. "I shall escort Master Toby to the children, with your permission of course, madame." she says as Sarah stands and nods. The woman uses the same hand on Sarah's shoulder to grasp Toby's hand and before she knew it, Sarah saw the biggest smile from Toby's face playing with the children in 10 seconds flat.

"Well, it sure shows that they really get into the roll play, don't you think?" John couldn't help but to ask with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, they really do." Sarah said blankly as she looks at Toby playing tag with his new friends. She is so happy to see that Toby can make friends so easily. Life was never easy on her, people never really took a liking to her. You had to spend time with her to understand how she worked. Thats really why she only has so many friends now. It makes her heart flutter as she sees him so happy with the people around him.

"Sarah," someone pushes her shoulder for her attention. "Sarah!' someone shouts in her ear.

"What?!" she yells clearly annoyed as she rolled her head to see her friend.

"Look," John faces her to, yet another direction. She glances within the pointed zone that he faces her and only sees more bunches of people.

"What in the world am I looking at?" she asks in a pissy tone.

"The guy, right in front of you." he says aiming her head. "Take a look at what he is waring around his neck. Do you see it? Isn't that what's on..."

And indeed she saw the man. She saw a tall and slender man with blond, unruly hair. He has on a dark crimson red, almost black, jacket that shimmers with the slightest movement. He wears to blackest poets shirt that blends in perfectly with his dark crimson tight, tights and leather boots that matches his riding-crop accessory. He finally faces to her, not yet knowing that she is in front of him as he mingles freely within the people around him. Sarah sees a fresh and polite smile that he brings to his beautiful face. She stands in total awe on the creature that stands in front of her.

Jareth, the Goblin King. _'Uhh... can you say duh?'_

"Do you know that person?" asked John suddenly. Sarah slowly nods as she starts to walk to him. He turns back toward her, unknowingly avoiding her once again. She walks as if she were floating towards him._ 'After all this time...'_ she thinks to herself. She has always has mixed feelings about this particular Fae. The older she got, the more she was sure of herself on what she wanted in a man. A tall, free willing, spontaneous, romantic man whom has a strong future ahead. Someone who can love her for her and can handle a challenge; a challenge whom so happens to be Sarah Williams. She wants someone to keep her in line when she cannot do it herself, yet she wants to be equal with him at the same time. Quite the list, she realizes, but she will not settle for anything less.

She kept looking for that guy to come, but it seems that her list seems to be a little too perfect and the only men in her life that was even remotely like that were the men in her romance novels. She gave up on men, and thats when hey started coming to her. She never gave a damn, none of those men were suited for her.

She eventually gets within about foot away from his back. She hears her name being called out from behind, but ignores it as her feet glue themselves to the floor. Without notice, he turns back around to become face to face with a little surprise... _surprise..._ Sarah just stands speechless, even in her mind she just cannot find words to think. It's as if she has gone mute. And then she sees him smile that glorious smile showing the vampire-like teeth as if he was expecting to see her.

"Well,"_ 'it talks'..._ "It seems that the tables have turned to us, my dear." he says with no logic at all. But all Sarah does is tilt her head in slight confusion as to what he meant. He continues to smile at her ignorance. With the chuckle of his beautiful voice, she shakes her head as if coming out of a trance and forcefully tears her eyes away from his.

"I -" is all she comes up with for an explanation. She confuses herself even more as she looks down to try and find _something_ to say to him. She just can't find the words to fathom just what the hell is going on here. But before she even makes the slight attempt to say another word, the live band starts to form the most delightful song. She hears the music and can't put on the fact that she has heard the song somewhere before. She just smiles as she gives up at the moment, and goes to find John. But as she turns her heel, she feels the light grasp of a gloved hand. She freezes in disbelief as she feels his presence come closer to her.

"I believe that you have found me in this round." he whispers into her hear out of no where. '_When did he get so close?'_ Her mind refuses to calm as she feels the harsh breaths that he forces onto her neck. '_Stay calm... stay calm... stay calm, damn it!'_

He spins her to face him with sudden force from his hand that, at some point intertwined with hers. She faces his chest as she refuses to look back up into his eyes, but then sees what he wears around his neck. She stares at it knowingly, almost embarrassed... and lightly amused. She tries to to walk away and escape his grasp, but fails epically as he pulled her lightly back to him,_ 'Didn't think so'..._ she mused to herself as she still refuses to look up at him. Suddenly, without her notice, she feels a light touch to her chin as he pulls her up to his eyes. She looks with pure innocence mentally asking why he would even think about touching her.

"Shall we dance?" he asks with that glamor he is stuck with for all eternity. "For old time's sake, of course." But without her say so, pulls her towards him as he starts to walk backwards, towards the crowd behind him. She slowly starts to walk on the, now solid floor as she walks toward him. And once he stops he pulls her in, holds her right hand firmly with his left, and pulls her closely holding her only centimeters away from himself holding her lower hip with his right hand. She gradually relaxes her tense body as they move with the rhythm of the music as the other various couples mix with it.

"Isn't it a bit ironic that we wear the exact same color on the same night?" she asks accusingly before growing eyes into owlish ones at the horrific comment. '_That was uncalled for, Sarah Williams!' _As he grins in amusement, she tries to enlighten the tense mood. "You're here," is all she could come up with.

"You talk," he says lightheartedly. She smiles as she tries to look away, but this time she just couldn't avoid his astonishing eyes. She starts to look for something within those said eyes for something - anything as to why he is here.

He still dances as elegantly as he did before, Sarah has never ever forgotten that blissful night of wonder. She always wondered what would have happened that very night if she stayed. what if she was a little older than fourteen and didn't have a chid to save? No, she never; not at one time thought that her whole adventure in that endless maze was ever just a fantasy of hers. Although her friends like Stacy and John tried, she could never shake the fact that The Goblin King never existed. She always loved knowing what he looked like as she gradually turned older, Her wants got a little more... devious and thats the way she liked it, especially when those vivid dreams of hers came along.

She will never deny the 'interest' that she has for him. He is such the fathomable creature. And she much enjoys the mystery's along with the romance...

"If you would like to know, all you have to is ask." he says solemnly but seriously out of literal nowhere as Sarah, yet again, tilts her head in wonder of what he said as if she didn't hear a word. He gives off the look of contentment; almost happiness onto the features of his face while he has her in his arms. But what he really feels is relief to, at least one dance with her once again, even if it is only for a brief moment... Or does he?

"Ask you... what?" Sarah slowly gains her confidence back as a grin creeps to her face.

"As to why I must be here, now. I must say that I am all but shocked as to why you haven't asked me yet." and he couldn't be happier.

He spun her around in a twirl as he does his own with the rhythm to the music.

"You act as if I should be suspicious. Very interesting use of reverse-physiology." she smiled a bit bigger at her own compliment. "But, I am just a little curious, so I must ask." she finishes with a little sarcasm.

"Well, if you must know," he says rhetorically along with a playful smile. "I am here to claim, if not take what is rightfully mine." he adds as she takes at stop with sudden feeling that there is something not quite right with this little joke that they play on each other.

" Who- wha-" she tries to talk but that damned silence over powered her brain. '_He doesn't mean it, Sarah... does he?'_ "Really," she tries to sound seductive to cover her suspiciousness nature. '_Stupid'... _He just stays silent as she looks to him for hidden answers. She starts to realize that he is giving off an uncertain vibe; a bad aura, that there is something... not quite right here. "Umm," she starts as she tries to let go of his hand. He doesn't seem to get the picture. "Excuse me, but I must go and collect my... my friends..." she hesitantly says. She tries to slip from his hands once more, but he still holds firm. Her eyes grow with, dismay ... or maybe _thrill_? She starts to realize that he doesn't necessarily want to let go. "Please, I just kind of took off without them knowing." he refuses to retaliate and stays as calm as he did the last time he held her this close before she ran off.

_**But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with girl...**_

He forcefully pulls her closer to look into her eyes. "Why so jumpy, precious?" he asks within a dangerous growl. She sees that his eyes turn darker tints of their colors as he glares at her with a smile that almost curves on end. She gives a shriveling gasp as he uses, what felt like every bit of his force to pull her even closer to him to lusciously but calmly place his lips to hers. She, again tries to pull away, but not surely. She gradually starts to linger as she stands firm. Once she settles her feet to the floor once more, he snakes his hands from their previous positions to calmly grasp her head causing her to gasp just enough for her her to let him creep in and fully endure the kiss on his own as he savors her pomegranate essence.

Her eyes finally close in bliss as she relishes a tint of peaches and pomegranate. Still mentally trying to keep her hands to her side, she lets him pull her even closer as they endure each other even more.

Suddenly, he parts from her. And as she slowly opens her eyes, she sees him as if he was a lion about to pounce on his prey. Her eyes get real wide as she realizes what just happened. With his hands still attached to her head, she finally used every bit of her strength to escape from him.

This time, he lets her loose. Why rush things when its much more fun to anticipate the opposite side. When she gets a good foot from him, he just gives that devilish grin before disappearing within the crowd.

Sarah starts to freak out. _'What did he mean by that?! What's going to happen to me?' _She starts to hyperventilate as she looses her balance and falls to the floor...

............

"_**You are not pure"**_

"NO!" Sarah screams as she rises from her slight sleep.

"Sarah," John pops right above her. "Thank God, you're okay!" he says as he clutches his chest. He gives a relieving smile as he grabs her hands to pull her up. She looks around and sees that the party is still up and running.

"How long was I out?" she asks as he looks at his watch.

"About... 15 minutes? Not long at all really. I was just a little worried. I almost called the paramedics. I'm just glad that it's not that serious,"

"Announcing the new heir to my throne..." says a distant but loud voice. Sarah and John look to see the Goblin King as he stands on stage.

"Isn't that the guy that you were dancing with earlier; the guy that made you pass out. Was he that good of a dancer?" John chuckles, Sarah ignored his comment as she saw a familiar little boy walk on stage with the King.

"Wait a minute..." Sarah squints as she tries to make out the boy. "John, where's Toby?" she asks quickly with sudden widened eyes, refusing to look away from the King.

But before he could answer,

"Toby Williams." The Goblin King shouted as he picked up the child to show him off. The people roar an applause and laughter at the new announcement.

"What?!" Sarah yelled as she rushed up as she tore off her mask with the sudden sprint. Her head spun in circles as did she with the change in atmosphere, but she ignored it as she headed for the stage. She has a few choice words for his man. '_How dare he think that he can take Toby from me!'_

"No!" Sarah shouts as she runs into the stage. "You are not taking my little brother!" she shouts boldly as Jareth looks down at the ant-like woman.

"Excuse me?" he asks almost in amusement with a smug smile on his face. "I don't think that this particular decision applies to you, my dear." he says as Toby was taken away by the same blonde as before. She took him gently by the hand.

"No!" Sarah yelled as she tried to get up on the stage. She used all of her strength to get up in the three-foot high platform. And when she finally got her whole body elevated she stood, and her dress got caught on something. It gradually tore off of her. By the time she sprinted for a run, there was a huge tear from her right thigh down. She ran towards her brother but was stopped by a hold of someone from behind. She kicked and screamed to get the person to let go of her, but they wouldn't budge. "Get off of me!" she yells as she knows it's Jareth. "You can't do this! He's only six!" she says as she gives into his strength.

"Now, now, my love. You must relax. There is nothing that you can do about it." he softly says as he kisses her neck with grace. With his arms holding firm to her waste, she can't even budge a muscle by this point He lightly plays with her emotions by tingling her sensations little by little. "Is this not what you want?" '_What in God's name does he mean by that?'_

"But it's..." she says with a gasp as he hits a nerve... He stops suddenly as Sarah is thankful not to mention a little disappointed as the water spring-like feel of his kiss.

"Oh, you must not think of this circumstance as... _unfair_, do you?" he asks as he practically growls at the comment he knew she would make. "What do you suppose that you can do about it? You have nothing to offer." he says as he forcefully pushes her away from himself.

She stands with her head spinning once again. Once the world stops turning, she turns around with eyes forced shut.

"Take me!" she yells in a Deus Ex Machiina manner, causing everyone to pause in their places. He stops to see her stiff in her stance. He walks over to her, stands ever so close, and whispers into her ear.

"My apologies, my love," he chuckles, "but I am afraid that you won't do." he smiles within his own dark humor. He laughs dangerously low. Sarah opens her eyes in shock to his response.

"What- why- I-I..." he lightly holds a hand up to her, to signal her to stop. Once she does, she holds her head in embarrassment as he walks close to her and holds her chin to meet his glance. She then slowly bushes her eyes with her lashes to yield a single tear from falling.

"You, my dear are not pure." he says simply, faking a smile just before walking away from her completely. Once he walks away without another glance, Sarah stands dumbfounded and just collapses to the floor. She sits onto her knees with a puddle of crimson cashmere all around her, almost swallowing her whole. She releases those said ears as the shoot from her eyes down her cheeks.

"You bastard," she yells as she starts to shed more tears of utter confusion. "You heartless bastard!" she continued even louder as she hit one of her palms to her face, and slides it down to regain her composure. She then sees John running her way.

Jareth stops at her comment. He becomes as still as death. And all of the sudden, everyone around her slowly starts to freeze right in front of her eyes. The dancers start to stop slowly as they twirl and step, the band slows within the song sounding like an antique music box stopping in its place, and John freezes within his sudden running position. The only people left moving, is Sarah, Toby, and Jareth. Even the blonde freezes leaving Toby trapped in her tight grasp. Jareth suddenly looks at her with a blank expression. It is as if you have no clue what he is going to do next.

He, then with no warning, walks to her and holds out his hand for her to grab. She stays hesitant and keeps her hands and cries to herself. "Don't be afraid," he reassures softly. She looks into his deviant eyes and then hesitantly and very slowly moves her hand towards his. Without a second thought, Jareth's hand caught hers like a snake catching a mouse. He forcefully pulls her up, spends her 'round, and locks her wrist behind her back to face the scarred Toby.

"S-S...Sarah?" Toby whispers in horror.

"It's okay Toby, everything will be alright..." she says quickly in pain of her twisted wrist.

"I wanna go home!" he says with more emotion.

"We will, you just wait and see, okay Toby? Don't you worry We will be out and home before you know... **IT**!" she says with massive speed to keep him from crying as she felt Jareth almost crush her wrist.

"What's he doing to you?" he asks but she stays silent.

Jareth, unnoticeable by the human eye, lightly lingers his fingers down along the small of her back, digging through the tear in her dress, lazily touching a spot right in between her tights, and pinching the very place in which her tattoo is permanently marked. She gasps in surprise of the quick fingers that stroll back up the same track.

"So- so you do know..." she whispers as she tries to sound calm. "It was you... all along; you were the whisper... _'I knew it!'_

He lightly kisses her neck once more. "You seem surprised." he whispers nightmares into her ear. "You should be a little more kind about your words, my love. Have you not learned by now that everything is not as it seems? Your cheeky attitude is also not the wisest decision in your favor a this particular moment. Don't screw yourself over now." he harshly gestures as he huffs like a bull. She struggles to say something, but stays silent as she roughly decides just to exhale. He slowly unwraps his hand from her wrist. "Now, if you **kindly** excuse me..." he barks practically throwing her to the floor. He walks toward Toby as he starts to cry.

"Sarah!" she suddenly hears his cry out.

"Toby," she gasps looking up at Jareth. He simply touches the blonde and like the snap of a finger, she comes back to life, pulling Toby against his will as if she was never frozen.

"Come, Veronica." says Jareth '_So the bitch has a name'..._

"Sarah, help me! Sissy, please!" he says with more innocent tears.

"Now, now Toby. Don't be a nuisance. Come on like a big boy..."

"You take your disgusting claws off of my little brother before I come over there and tear those extensions right off the top of your head." Sarah screeches as she stands once more.

The one known as Veronica stops as she shows her true colors "My hair does not carry one unnatural piece of weave, you blind, scrawny, spoiled, self-centered human!" the she sarcastically says with a mock-like voice. "But I wouldn't expect someone of your whiny good-for-nothing over-acting stature to know that," she adds pulling Toby once again up a flight of stairs.

"Oh, don't worry, they will be when I get through with you, you pompous. ugly bad-acting pathetic excuse of a blonde skank!!" she spits back.

"Take. That. Back." she whispers in a similar growl as Jareth's.

"Give. Me. Toby." she replies with raise of an eyebrow as she pauses to gesture a hand.

"Oh, you want this?" she rhetorically asks suddenly hauling his body over the railing of the staircase with no effort whatsoever. "Come and get it," she adds with attitude.

"SARAH! Ahh" Sarah sprints as Toby sobs his squealing words. But before she can get to the bony blonde bitch, she lets go of him. He tries to grab a hold of her but gravity was too quick for him.

"TOBY!" Sarah screams as her voice echoes the room full of statues. "Toby no!!" but before she could get to him, he disappears with a simple 'POOF' with that antagonizing cry out of Toby's mouth lingering within the room. It almost makes Sarah's ears bleed, not to mention that it literally tore her heart out. "TOBY!!" she lands on her knees as she finally feels defeated.

She then suddenly hears the Goblin King laugh within the dark and disgusting humor that he calls entertainment.

"You son of a bitch..." she sobs out a whisper. "Bring him back to me." she says grinding her teeth and pointing to the floor. "...NOW!"

"No," he says simply like an arrogant child. "I will not, and do you know why, Sarah?" she stays silent. "Because you now know how it feels to have your heart torn out of your chest. You finally feel anguish and you will continue to feel it until I see fit." he said circling her.

"But, you are hurting more than one person" she starts nobly. "What am I supposed to say to my parents? How will I explain myself?" she asked with weakness cry as she holds herself to stand.

"That is not my problem." he says looking away." I now simply must be going. I have some teaching to tend to." he gives a slight laugh as he starts to walk off.

"So that's... thats it? That's all you have to say? What the hell, man?!" he ignores her and continues to walk off, Sarah starts to second guess herself. "Wait!" she holds out a hand."Wait!" he keeps ahead. " Please!" he pauses at her shrilling yell. "Wait... please" she adds with a gulp. He turns his heel to face her.

"Yes," he asks simply.

"Please, I beg of you... please take me instead." she whispers meaning within her words. Her sobs shake her body as countless tears run down her cruel eyes.

Jareth sighs as he walks back to her.

"My love," he says with a serious face becoming soft and kind. He looked to her with all joking aside. It's about high-time that he did "in truth, I would love nothing but to take you, but I'm sorry Sarah, alas you are not pure; you have marked yourself. It is within the rules. And no matter how much I love bending them, I just can't. I have never even thought about what could happen if anyone ever did." he says with a dark sense, forcefully pulling her chin up to his. "My, Sarah. I refuse to let you get hurt." He gets close enough to land another kiss but just before he does, he backs away from her. "And I have picked Toby because he is simply related to you. If I cannot have the real being, the child is the nest best thing."

"Well, in truth, your majesty," she mocks as she bows. "I'd rather die. and I will if you put Toby within this new-found life you call running a kingdom." she says as she walks up to him.

"Now don't you think that you are blowing this a little out of proportion?" he asks once more. But she firmly shakes her head 'no'.

"I am literally willing to do anything for him. I, _my love_ thought you learned this six years ago."

"Anything...." he hisses think of what she can do. _Only one thing can be done..._

All is silent as they stare into each other.

"I can get it removed..." she starts breaking the very silence. He tilts his head in a bit of confusion at her remark. "Would it work? Anything... I'd do anything to keep Toby here. He's only a little boy. Please have a heart; a bigger one that a foolish fourteen year-old." she practically begs. Jareth looked at her with the greatest curiosity. She will do anything for her brother, won't she? He gives a smile as if he was pissed.

He looked at her and saw the look on her face. He could see that she was fighting tears. He can do so much as see the shape of her heart. She means it, he knows this.

He walks up to her with a grudge, with the same atmosphere that was set just before she said the words. But this time, he was far more powerful, and she was not. He gets closer and closer to her flaring his nostrils in, what looks like vain.

"What makes you think that you are worth my time?" he asks dangerously low with a grunge in his voice, giving a devilish smile and down-sizing her, waiting for a petty response. "What makes you think that I would waste my breath on you for all eternity?"

But she was prepared.

Instead of heeding his words and crying over them, she took a different approach. She sucked up her tears, and walked right up to him, nose to nose. She swallows her pride, puts her fists upon her hips and darts his eyes with hers.

"Well, aside of what you just said," she starts "That look in your eyes every time you look at me. " she says slyly with the same smirk as his. "That's how I know that you would waste your _precious_ time with me." she squints her eyes with attitude as she suddenly only sees fury building up in his sub consciousness. She saw it with her own eyes, as her smile slowly dropped. She almost felt heat from his darkened aura; he was getting angry. She tenses as she tried to back away from him. But he was too quick for her, and froze her body within its place. He took a hold of her shoulders and almost drew blood with the rage for her at the moment. But instead of throwing her across the room like half of his body wanted to, he slowly pulled her to him and lightly kissed her with magical bliss.

Her eyes grow wide with surprise at his response. She is happy that he didn't nearly kill her with that reply of his witty growl... Her eyes slow suddenly to a close as he, very closely draws his hands from her shoulders to the back of her head. She stays frozen, staying careful, arms spread out as much as they can go within his grasp. More and more does she get entranced with his touch as he smoothly embraces her taste once more. She feels him smile in satisfactory while her stomach drops from the sound of his low murmuring voice.

But suddenly, without her brain's permission, her hands somehow found their way to the arch of his neck, and before her brain could think otherwise, it gets overthrown by her emotions and she blankly pushes within the kiss with full force as she almost hangs from her hands around his neck. She lustfully breaths him in as this sudden power overcame her, blowing up her every sense. She just couldn't fathom what to do, her mind wasn't controlling anymore, her heart was. And that is bad! Her, said heart, drops as he lifts her off of the floor with full power as something felt different around them.

Sarah couldn't believe it. She has never, ever been this passionate with anyone; she has never been with anyone. Every other guy was just too immature for her, and she couldn't stand the thought of being with those boys. Cliché, sure, but worth it... But at the same time, this was Jareth that was feeling her up! He, as she recalls, is the most immature one of them all. But oh, did he have good reason and thought.

_'Waitaminute',_ she thought. '_He just... at the spur of the moment... Just started... making out with me, and... making me feel.... on top of the... word, but still!' _She just couldn't fathom it at all. What was goin to happen, this can't last forever.

_'Forever'...._

"Get off... of... me!" she suddenly pulled herself apart at least just from his lips. He smiles at her with wonder as he looked into her reading what she thinks. She gasps in utter surprise. "Let me go!" she says in a fast motion beating his chest. Jareth, without hesitation, drops her to the floor. She lands hard on the ground with a soft 'thump' and rubbed her backside "That was uncalled for..." she mutters as she starts to stand.

But can she? No...

Jareth slithered next to her. "So, you want to take your brother's place, is that right?" he whispers into her ear. She feels the soft yet hot breath enter in her ear and onto her neck. Her eyelids droop down in satisfaction to the feel.

"I-I..." she managed to say that much as he lifted her up effortlessly. He lightly brushed his lips onto the back of her neck as she drowned herself with a deep sigh and sinking into him. She's done! She doesn't give a damn anymore. Why the hell not?...

"Stay still, and do exactly as I say," he hisses into her ear. She opens her eyes to see.... NOTHING! She wakes from her tangent state and becomes fully aware of what is happening!

"No- NO! Please, PLEASE no! Please! I... I- What- PLEASE! Don't-" she stutters her words. She tries to level herself up, but she... is tied up as in her dream. "Please LET ME GO!! NOW!" she overreacts as she bangs her head back down on a strong surface causing her head to hurt.

The utter feeling of a cold death and regret sinks down into the core of her body as he gives the dark and scary laugh from the pit of his stomach. She has no clue where he is; if he is even in this very room or not. She tries to move but the binding is skin tight, still showing the same areas of her body as before. She takes a big gulp as she releases and uneasy breath in wonder of where he could possibly be.

"Now, now my precious," he whispers into her ear. She jumped at his sudden surprise, closeness and warm breath in her ear. She stay silent. "A promise is a promise. The only way that you can keep Toby from staying is if you fulfill your half of the bargain." he says lightly smoothing her nerves on her stomach. She takes in harsh and quick breaths as she realizes that his hands are bare. "Unless you'd like to go back. I do not blame you for doing so." he says half-heartedly. But Sarah shakes her head 'no'. "No, I don't want you to take him, you understand? I'm staying!" she says half heroically... and half not.

"Suit yourself," he says before she suddenly hears the same 'shwing' sound that she had heard in her dream. She pushes her legs together and suddenly realizes that She as no pants on, just silky panties, and... and a very loose shirt. _'Where did my clothes go?!' _"Well, my love, let us see what image you have poisoned yourself with." he says as he lightly touches her upper left leg, soothes it and slowly starts to pry her legs apart.

"Wait, You haven't... seen it yet?" she asked in a confused tone. "Then how the hell do you know that I have a fucking tattoo?" He says nothing, just suddenly pull her legs widely apart almost braking her in half. She squeals at the sudden pain at the tissue inside of legs. Inside of the blindfold, she closes her eyes tightly to await of something coming out of his fury at her tattoo. _'I knew I shouldn't have gotten it. How could I be so damn stupid?!'_ "Stupid, stupid..." she mumbles.

"Oh my," he says almost in a whisper. She opens her eyes in surprise, knowing that she wouldn't see a thing, but still in shock of his comment. "Hmm..." he contemplates as he rubs his thumb over her tattoo and then quickly shoves away from her as he becomes practically invisible in the room.

Sarah is on a rampage in her mind now. '_What the hell kind of reaction was that?! Is he going to kill me now or what?! Why is he so silent now?! I liked him with his evil little puns a lot better! Don't hurt me...'_

...

"J- Jareth? Are y-" How dare she speak! He pushes his lips up to hers with sudden force out of the blue. Her mind turns into a sudden transit as he combs his, still bare fingers up both of her arms to the spot where she lay tied. She feels this sudden emotion within her body, causing her to push forward into him as he endures her taste. She feels as is she has jumped off of a cliff into a pure abyss, her stomach churning with lust and want as she swallows his unnatural essence of a midnight pomegranate and peaches. It thrives her every little emotion as he eventually unties her hands. She doesn't hesitate to push even further within him and fly with the rhythm of his kiss.

He suddenly shoves her down as he parts their kiss and slowly and nonchalantly pulls his body down hers and stops at her lower abdomen to lightly untie her and leaving brushes of kisses like a single petal of a rose brushing on random parts of her legs. And once he let her legs free, he lightly kissed her tattoo and slithered back up to her.

"It is very kind of you to think of me, my peach." he said kissing... some part of her body. She is so drunk, she doesn't even know anymore. She barely caught the words that he just said. "I must say that it looks good on you." he kissed her stomach and smiled in delight; his wicked teeth showing on her skin. She lightly smiled at the complement as she felt her awareness completely drop from her mind like a puddle on the floor. His hands explored her body and she delighted every touch. She soon followed his direction and pleasured him as he had done to her. It sure enough did not take long for the two bodies would become layer-less and and become one. With endless touching, kissing, and gasps of pleasure for every Universe to hear, their passion quickly took the place of their minds and hearts, and they finally find the pure love that each have been looking for.

He surely had given her good enough reason to stay and to leave the wee one with his parents at this point...

__

**After hours of endless love making...**

"You cheeky bastard," Sarah murmured out of the complete blue. Jareth pulls her closer to him as they now lay in a very messy over-sized bed in the dim light with only the moonlight to show a gentle shadow. He has her within his arms, spooning her, his face within her hair enjoying the pleasant scent of roses and '_pure love'._ He smirks as he knows what she recalls.

"Now, now my love, is that any way to talk to your king?" he asks in an amused tone.

"You tricked me," she said as loud as she could which was only whisper considering on how active they both had just been. "You said that you were going to take him and then I... oh God, do I have to explain it?" she shifted her head to only stare at the ceiling.

"It's pretty self explanatory." he smiled as he lightly kissed her head. She held onto his arms as she tucked into him a little more for her own comfort. "And what if I did? Do you regret it?" he added.

"Of course not," she lightly stated the obvious and snuggled her head a little deeper into her pillow. "And I am also sure that the whole torture thing was just a silly little game too, wasn't it?" she asked seemingly knowing.

"Well, no." he stated just as tiresome as she has been talking. "The punishment for cursing yourself with impurity such as the so called tattoo would lead to a vigorous and unpleasant outcome. The being that you would you would be bound to, in this case me, would have to carve it out in sort of... a medieval style; to heat a blade and carve it out. A lesson a little too powerful for such a fragile one as you. I simply could not go through with it." he said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Mmhmm... yeah okay. You know where liars go don't you? Come on, you just let me keep it because it is the image you your love it, so just be a man and admit it." she said smartly. But without her notice, he forcefully pulled her under him and rose to lean onto his arms while looking at her cruel eyes. He lightly kissed her again and whispered to her.

"Never," they both smiled as he took her body once more and many, _many,_ **many** more times after that.

FIN

___

_**If you didn't know that it was the medallion then, that means that I was better at hiding it than I thought! :D**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! It's FINALLY finished! :D Yaaaaaaaaay to me and the pure lovely couple that are... a little occupied at the moment... I really hope that you enjoyed my little fan-fic It was extremely loooong, I know. But it is done and hopefully it was worth your while. I had a dream about this very story and I am so, so happy that I was able to bring it to life. **_

_**I thank every single one of you for reading. And you know how long it is, so all I ask in return are a few reviews for a depressed school-girl. It would mean the absolute world to me.**_

_**Love you all, (or else I wouldn't do this) :D**_

_**And for those of you whom have read my "Please Don't Go" story, I am, unfortunately, not going to continue it. My apologies...**_

_**~ I'Like'Cheetos**_


End file.
